Teaching a Murderer Pacifism
by TheHerobriner
Summary: A genocidal Chara gets bored of their countless genocide runs, so in an attempt to try something new, they try to do a pacifist run. Problem is, they don't know how. Luckily for them, Frisk has been forced in the back seat for a LONG time and knows just how to help them complete it.
1. introduction

*(according to the poll on my profile, my readers have chosen that this is the story that i start next. The option has been removed from the poll.)

*(this series is inspired by an event that happend to one of m friends IRL. he had been trying to beat Sans for MONTHS and kept on failing at it. with my help, he managed to beat him and then RESET to do a pacifist run. but the funny thing was, he had been trying for so long, that he forgot how to spare even some of the simplest enemies. so i had toe help him beat it.)

*(for the record, _italics, like this, are Frisk._ **And bold, like this, is Chara.** I hope that makes it easier to understand.)

Chapter 1: introduction

Genocide: 1

 _I have made a very… very big mistake…_

 **It's too late now, you are not above the consequences of your actions. =)**

 _I-it was just a mistake! please! Just let me do a pacifist run and i promise i will never RESET again!_

 **Hmm… no. that was fun, though. I'm going to do it again!**

 _N-no dont! Please!_

 **Too bad.**

Genocide :14

 **Stop trying to resist me, Frisk.**

 _I-i don't like this…_

 **Since when were you the one in control? =)**

Genocide: 57

 **You've been quiet lately.**

…

 **Fine. be that way. I'll do this on my own.**

Genocide: 183

 **Time for a challenge… it's too easy now normally… let's try and do this without needing any of the better weapons or armor.**

Genocide: 257

 **No healing items?**

Genocide: 576

 **No SAVEing!**

Genocide: 946

…

Genocide: 1263

 **This is boring… i need to do something else. Just murdering everyone has gotten old… screw it, why the hell not. Lets just try sparing some of the monsters. Just to see what happens.**

End of chapter 1

*(so, i know it doesn't seem like much for now, but i hope you guys can grow to like it! See you all later!)


	2. failure to pacify

Chapter 2: failure to pacify.

 **I walk into the next room. The flower is gone, as always. After the first few runs he's just stayed out of my way. I see Toriel enter the room.**

"Oh, hello my child. I am Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins." **heard this a thousand times before, already…** "I come here every day to see if anyone had fallen down. I'm glad i was here to meet you. Follow me, i shall guide you through these catacombs." **toriel walks into the next room, and i follow her. Immediately, i walk up to the SAVE point.**

 ***Game SAVED!**

 ***Chara LV1 HP 20/20**

 **I follow Toriel up the stairs…**

-timeskip-

 **We enter the room with a training dummy.** "As a human living in the underground, monsters may try to attack you. When this happens, you will enter a FIGHT. Worry not, the process is simple. When in a fight, talk to them. Stall for time until i can come to resolve the conflict. Why don't you try talking with this dummy?" **dummy… doesn't matter if i kill it or not. I approach the dummy.**

 ***Battle sta-**

 ***Slash**

 ***You WON! Earned 0 EXP and 0 G**

 **The battle fades and Toriel seems disappointed with me.** "Ahh! No! The dummies are not for fighting! We don't want to hurt anyone, do we?" **Toriel walks into the next room… eh, whatever. I follow her.** "Stay close to me, my child." **we start to walk down the hallway.**

 ***Battle start!**

 ***Slash**

 ***you WON! Earned 10 EXP and 15 G**

 ***your LOVE has increased.**

… **oh right. Danmit. I'm not supposed to be killing things. The response to FIGHT was basically automatic… try again**

 ***Game LOADED.**

… **i could probably use some help… hey Frisk! Are you there!?**

End of chapter 2

*(sorry it took awhile to post this. I hope you like it anyways, though.)


	3. some assistance required

Chapter 3: some assistance required

 **Frisk. I know you're there.**

…

 **Frisk, i need your help.**

 _I'm not going to help you. You're just going to murder everyone again._

 **I'm not this time.**

 _What?_

 **I'm doing a pacifist run.**

…

 **Frisk, are you going to help me or not?**

… _fine._

 **Thank you.**

-timeskip-

 **I approach the training dummy.**

 ***Battle start!**

… **again, it doens matter if i kill this thing.**

 _Wait. you might as well just talk to it, right? If you really are being a 'pacifist' then it won't hurt you to act like one._

… **fine.**

 ***Act talk**

 ***you talk to the dummy… it doesn't seem much for conversation. Toriel seems happy.**

 ***you WON! Earned 0 G and 0 EXP.**

"Ah, very good, my child." **toriel walks into the next room, and I follow her.** "Stay close to me, my child." **we walk down the hallway.**

 ***battle start!**

 **Don't attack it… don't attack it… Frisk what do i do.**

 _Just compliment it. It's not hard._

 ***Act compliment.**

 ***froggit doesn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyways.**

 **Suddenly, Toriel walks up and scares the froggit away.**

 ***you WON! Earned 0 EXP and 0 G**

 **Toriel keeps walking, and i follow her.**

-timeskip again-

 **I enter the room with the first SAVE point. No need to uselessly grind here for hours this time. I just start walking into the next roo-**

 ***Battle start!**

 **It's a whimsun… frisk, what should i do?**

 _Wow…_

 **What?**

 _You really are completely clueless, aren't you?_

…

 _You can already SPARE it._

 **Oh.**

 ***SPARE.**

 ***You WON! Earned 0 G and 0 EXP.**

… **i keep walking and enter the next room.**

-timeskip again-

 ***battle start!**

 **It's a line of three moldsmalls…**

 _Once again, you can already spare them._

 **Right.**

 ***SPARE.**

 ***You WON! Earned 0 G and 0 EXP.**

 **Well, that was easy.**

 _They will get tougher to SPARE later._

 **Whatever.**

-timeskip-

 ***battle start!**

 **Oh come on, mosgip, vegitoid AND loox at the same time!?**

 _You'll be fine._

 **I know, but it's still going to be a pain to deal with...**

 _Well, start with vegitoid. Use act dinner and then touch the green bullet when it appears._

 **Got it.**

 ***act dinner.**

 **Amongst the hoards of other bullets, a single green carrot starts bouncing around the room. I manage to grab it, but only after getting hit by several other bullets.**

 ***HP 13/20**

 _Next, dont pick on the loox._

 **That should just be the default option… what the heck is that even supposed to mean?**

 _Just do it._

 ***Act dont pick on**

 **I am again surrounded by tons of bullets. I do my best to dodge everything, and it mostly works. I only get hit once.**

 ***HP 09/20**

 **I should probably eat something.**

 _You'll be fine. Just SPARE._

 **But i only did anyting for two of them.**

 _Trust me._

…

 ***SPARE**

 **Loox and vegitoid go away, leaving only the mosgip… but only a single, unmoving bullet appears.**

 _You can SPARE it now, also._

 ***SPARE**

 ***You WON!**

… **well that worked. Time to keep moving.**

-timeskip-

 **I walk up to the certain sleeping ghost who's blocking the path, and i try to push him out of the way.**

 ***battle start!**

 _Here comes Napstablook. Just repeatedly cheer him up four times._

… **do i really have to?**

 _Well of course._

 **But he's literally unkillable. I could get through the fight faster if i just attack him.**

…

 ***Slash**

 **He loses a third of his HP. Napstablook starts crying bullets, but they are easy to dodge. No damage taken.**

 ***Slash**

 **Another third, but No more then that.**

"Um… you do know that you can't kill ghosts, right? We're kind of incorporeal… i was just lowering my HP so that i wouldn't be rude… i just made this more awkward… ill just… pretend that you beat me… ohhhh…" **Napstablook fades away.**

 ***... you won? Earned -1 experience.**

… _that was unnecessary._

 **What, it got me through the fight faster.**

 _I guess that's true… it's still not nice, though._

 **Whatever. I'm just getting through this as fast as i can.**

End of chapter 3

*(sorry it took awhile, but this chapter is much larger than any of the previous chapters. I hope you guys are liking this so far, and i'll see you next time. If you have any questions, leave a review and i will do my best to answer it.)


	4. Welcome home (SORRY!)

*(i… have no excuse. It has been months since my last update, and i would like to apologize for that. As of this point i will attempt to pick back up my writing for you guys. If everything goes according to plan, i should have new chapters coming in soon for my other stories, including this one.)

Chapter 4: welcome home.

 **I finally reach Toriel's house at the end of the ruins. She comes around the tree to try and call me, before noticing i'm there.** "Oh, hello my child. What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" **my HP is full.** "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have tried to surprise you like this...oh well, i suppose i cannot hide it anymore. Follow me, my child." **toriel walks back to the house. I touch the SAVE point outside.**

 _*seeing such a nice little house in the ruins fills you with DETERMINATION!_

 _*Game SAVED._

… **really?**

 _What?_

 **Nevermind.**

 **I walk into the house.** "Welcome to your new home, my child. Do you smell that? Surprise! It's a butterscotch cinnamon pie! I wanted to celebrate you living here, so i'll hold off on snail pie for tonight. Follow me, i have another surprise for you." **Toriel takes my hand and starts guiding me towards the guest bedroom.** " a room of your very own!" **Toriel rubs my head for a minute.** "Wait… what's that smell? Is something… burning? Ahh! Make yourself at home!" **and then she leaves.**

 _You could call her mom, you know._

 **I'm sorry, but do i look like someone who murders their parents?**

…

 **We don't deserve to call them that anymore. Not after what we did.**

...

 **I walk into the room and immediately get on the bed to try and sleep.**

-the following day…-

 **I wake up to a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie on the floor. I get up and put it in my inventory.**

 _Good morning Chara._

… **good morning…**

 _Did you sleep well?_

 **I slept fine.**

 _Good._

 **I leave the room and sta-**

 _Why not look around first?_

 **I'm not wasting any time.**

…

 **I go to Toriel.** "good morning, my child. Di-"

 **I interrupt her right away. " I need to leave the ruins."**

 _That was… blunt._

"b-but this is your home now. You can't ju-"

" **Don't try and stop me. I'm leaving wether you like it or not."**

"... stay here, I need to take care of something." **she stands up and goes towards the basement. I follow her immediately down the stairs. She starts saying something, but i ignore her.**

 **Frisk, what's the plan for this fight?**

 _Just keep SPAREing her repeatedly. You can dodge if you want to, but it shouldn't matter. She will not kill you. She'll start missing on purpose if you take too much damage._

 **Fine.**

 _If she stops attacking, though, do NOT hit her. Any attack will kill her instantly…_

 **I know.**

 _good._

 **I keep following her down, ignoring what she tries to tell me until we reach the end.** "Humph. Your persistent… then, if you will not go back… prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

 ***battle start!**

 ***spare**

 **Toriel attacks me with fireballs, but i dodge all of them easily. She says nothing.**

 ***spare**

 **She keeps attacking, the fireballs moving faster this time, but i continue to dodge everything.**

-timeskip to end of the fight…-

 **This ended up taking forever, but she eventually stopped attacking me and let me go. I don't want to get into it. It was boring. She eventually left me alone, and i walked towards the exit to the ruins. Again, Flowey isn't showing his face to me yet… whatever. I exit the ruins and begin to enter snowdin forest… damn i hate this place. It's cold and all of the puzzles are annoying. Thank god i don't actually have to solve them.**

 _Well…_

 **Oh come on!**

 _If you want this pacifist ending, then you need to become friends with Papyrus. In order to do that, you need to solve his puzzles._

 **Ugh.**

 _I'll help you out with them if you need me to._

 **...**

 **Distracted by my conversation with Frisk, i don't realize i have approached the large "gate" at the end of the path. I hear footsteps slowly approaching behind me…**

"... human. Dont you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around. Shake my hand."

End of chapter 4

*(ok, so i finally managed to pull together this chapter and post it… i know some of you guys probably thought i was dead, but i was just distracting myself with other things and neglecting to write for you… i am going to try and start up again, but i cant guarentee that i will be able to keep up my old pace. You might expect updates every few days, at best. Once again, i am sorry for my extended absence, and i hope to continue for you guys in the future.)


	5. The Old Way

*(well, as promised, here's the next chapter as soon as i could get it out. Also, from this point onwards i am not going to constantly be using bold font. I will only use it when chara and frisk have their mental conversations. It was difficult for me to keep it up, and was overall unnecessary. Regardless, i hope you still enjoy reading this story.)

Chapter 5: the old way

"... human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around. Shake my hand."

I quickly turn around and grab onto Sans' hand. The whoopee cushion in his hand goes off, but i don't react.

 _Heheh._

…

"Heheheh. The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny… uh, that's your cue to laugh." i still don't do anything. "Or, uh… emote at all? Geez, lady, you sure know how to pick em. Anyways, i'm Sans. sans the skeleton. Im supposed to be on watch for humans, but… i don't really feel like capturing anybody. My brother, papyrus, however… he's a human hunting FANATIC. Actually, i think that's him up ahead. Here, why don't you just go through this little gate thingy. Yeah, just go right through. My brother made the bars too wide to stop anyone." i go through the bars and stop at the entrance to the clearing. "Quick. Hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." i don't move. "Or… uh… dont?"

 _What are you doing?_

 **Trying to skip fighting papyrus in the first place.**

 _And how do you think your going to manage that?_

 **Remember, in every genocide run Papyrus always immediately SPAREs me at the end of snowdin, right?**

 _Uh… yeah…?_

 **So if i act the same way here, i can just accept his MERCY and move on with my life.**

… _i… i hadn't thought of that._

 **Of course you didn't.**

I don't notice, but Sans and Papyrus have already finished their conversation without me… oops.

"Whelp, guess that's settled." i start to walk away from Sans. "hey, kiddo… i don't know who you're trying to fool, but it's pretty clear to everyone that you're a human. So, could you drop the act and stop pretending your not? Thanks. I owe ya one, kid." Sans walks away, and i keep walking forward to the first SAVE point.

 _*the convenience of that lamp you didn't end up needing fills you with DETERMINATION!_

*Game SAVED

…

 _Come on, humor me at least._

 **No.**

I keep walking, but enter my first encounter. Snowdrake.

*battle start!

 **Ok, so, just laugh at his jokes, right?**

 _Yup._

*Act Laugh

*you laugh at snowdrake before he says anything funny.

"what are YOU laughing at!?" He attacks me with icicle magic. The attacks are easy enough to dodge though.

 **That didn't work, frisk…**

 _Uh, shoot… try something else?_

*act Heckle

 _Not that one!_

*you boo the snowdrake.

"This won't be funny either!" he attacks with more ice magic. Again, insanely easy to dodge.

*Act Heckle

*you boo the snowdrake.

"Is your flesh as rotten as you?" more ice magic going faster than last time, but still insanely easy to dodge.

*act Heckle

*you boo the snowdrake.

"(insults against humans)" more ice magic again. Still, easy to dodge.

*act Heckle

*You tell the Snowdrake that no one will ever love them the way they are...

* They struggle to make a retort, and slink away utterly crushed…

*you won! Earned 12 G and 0 EXP

 **Hey, that worked, right?**

 _Uhh… yeah, i guess… that was really mean, though._

 **I don't care. It's not like i killed him or something.**

 _Still…_

I keep walking to the box and take the tough glove out of it, then equip it. I also put the pie in the box for later, and then leave. Sans and Papyrus are there, talking. They eventually turn to look at "me", and then back at eachother… then at me, and each other, over and over again until they are literally spinning in place.

 _Hahahah!_

 **I don't get why you find their antics so funny. It's annoying.**

… _uh… it… just is? It's random, i guess, and that makes it funny._

 **Maybe the first time.**

Sans and Papyrus have finished their conversation again without me again, and Papyrus has run off… i keep walking past Sans until i eventually reach the small hut of doggo.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? If something WAS moving... For example, a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again! H... hey! I can't stop shivering all of a sudden. Who... who's there!?"

*battle start!

 _Just… wait for him to do something and then pet him._

 **Ok.**

*act Check

*ATC 13 DEF 7

*easily excited by movement. Hobbies include: squirrels.

"Dont move an inch!" he swings his large glowing blue swords at my soul. I stand completely still, and am unharmed.

*Act pet

*doggo has been pet.

"What! I've been pet! Pet? Pat? Pot? Pat?" he swings the sword at me, and again it has no effect.

*Spare

*you won!

"S-S-S-Something pet me... something that isn't m-m-m-moving... I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!" doggo returns to his station, and i keep walking, eventually passing Sans and going north towards the snowman.

-minor timeskip-

The singular snow piece in my inventory (frisk told me not to take any more), i move onwards to Papyrus' first puzzle.

"BEHOLD! THE HUMAN APPROACHES! IN ORDER TO CAPTURE YOU, I HAVE DE-" i start walking through the maze "... UHHH… YOU MUST BE HAVING CULTURE SHOCK. YOU SEE, WHERE I COME FROM IT'S A LOVING TRADITION. TO SUFFER THROUGH HORRIBLE PUZZLES FOR NO REASON. SO, JUST WALK BACK THERE, AND…" i walk right up next to him and stare him in the face."... SIGH. WHY COULDN'T WE GET A HUMAN WHO LIKES PUZZLES?" Papyrus walks away, and i follow him, ignoring the nice cream salesman as i continue.

 _Hey, want to try the "ball" ga-_

 **No. i'm not wasting any more time.**

 _Rude._

 **Dont care.**

I walk forward until i encounter Sans and Papyrus at the crossword puzzle."HUMAN! I HOPE YOUR READY FOR… SANS! WHERE IS THE PUZZLE!?"

"Its right there. On the ground. Trust me, there's no way they're going to skip this."

I approach and breifly look at the crossword puzzle, then approach Papyrus again.

"WHAT THE HECK! THEY DIDN'T SKIP IT!?"

"Im tellin ya. Everyone likes word searches."

"OH MY GOD! I CANNOT WORK IN THIS ENVIRONMENT!" Papyrus runs off again. I follow after him to the next SAVE point, with the frozen spaghetti. I touch the SAVE point.

 _*the thought of the mouse one da-_

 ***DETERMINATION.**

*Game SAVED!

 _Hey! What was that for!_

 **I'm not going to listen to you comment every time i try to SAVE, ok? Just stop it.**

 _Fine…_

I keep walking forward, towards the button in the snow. I have to actually solve it this ti-

*Battle start!

Ok, it's ice cap shouldn't be too hard.

 **Instructions?**

 _Ignore twice, steal his hat, then compliment._

*Act ignore

*you look away from ice cap's hat. It seems annoyed.

"What? What are you doing?" icicles shoot up from the ground, but they fade away before any of them even get close to hitting me.

*Act ignore

*you continue not looking at ice cap's hat. It seems defeated.

"Fine! I don't care!" ice magic floats above and below my soul. I adjust it's position barely, and neither wave hits me.

*Act steal

*You tried to steal Ice Cap's hat... And succeeded! (It melts in your hands...)

"So… cold…" he doesn't attack.

 **Frisk, it's already sparing me.**

 _Just do it._

 **Fine.**

*Act compliment

*you inform ice cap that it still looks fine…

"So i can still impress you?" again, he doesn't attack.

*Spare

*you WON! Earned 0 EXP and 35G

Moving on, i go forward to push the button in the snow. On my way back, i get attacked again.

*Battle start!

 _Oh! Oh! Its lesser dog! I so want to pet the heck out of him…_

…

 _I know, i can't… you're in control here._

 **No, you know what, screw it. I can still give you control over this body if i want to, but im taking it back when this fight is over, got it?**

 _R-really!?_

 **Yes. i have to reward you somehow for helping me.**

I temporarily release my control over Frisk's body.

* * *

As Frisk takes their body back, i am ejected as once again a spirit.

*it's been awhile since i've been like this, huh…

Frisk approaches and tackles the dog, petting it repeatedly as it's neck begins to grow longer and longer. I watch silently for awhile… frisk really misses this, don't they. Whatever. This wont last too long.

-an innumerable amount of pets later…-

*Really, frisk…

Frisk keeps petting the dog…

*Dammit, Frisk. Im cutting you off.

I forcefully take control back from the body.

* * *

*Spare

*you WON! Earned 0 EXP and 60 G

The lesser dog's neck retracts back to normal, and it walks away.

 **Enjoy yourself?**

 _Yeah. thank you, Chara._

 **Don't expect it to happen again any time soon, though.**

 _I know, but… thanks…_

I keep walking.

End of chapter 5

*(I cut this off early so that I could get it to you guys sooner. I was going to go all the way to snowdin, but it was taking too long. So, i hope you enjoy it as it is. I'll see you later, and leave a review if you have any questions. I'll get back to you as soon as I am available. Thank you!)


End file.
